


Tropical Rainforest

by StrongheartMaid



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Gen, impromptu redecoration of throne rooms, poor Hordak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Hordak has a headache - and it comes in pink.





	Tropical Rainforest

Hordak glared balefully at She-Ra before shoving something at her. "I thought we had a deal, She-Ra. I don't bother you for a while and you keep her out of my territory."

She-Ra merely quirked a blond eyebrow. "I don't recall such a deal, Hordak, but what happened now?" she asked, noticing Perfuma was looking far too amused.

"I merely redecorated Hordykin's gloomy throne room," she said innocently, blinking wide blue eyes.

"It looks like a tropical rain forest threw up in my throne room," he said, shuddering. "So much green."

Adora bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, a smooth impassive mask graced her features as She-Ra. "I see," she said, trying vainly to keep the mirth out of her voice. "Come along, Perfuma," she said, helping the Rebel to her feet. "I think I know where your powers are going to be useful." So, that pirate thought he could two-time her, did he? Well, he was going to learn a painful lesson.

"Bye, Hordykins!" 

Hordak merely groaned and made his way back to his lair. Hopefully, his followers had made some progress otherwise heads were going to roll.


End file.
